Game of the Damned
by Jonathan Gonzaga
Summary: This is just a short story that literlly came to me in a dream The only real connection of this to love hina is the caracters, whose names arne't really mentioned, try to geuss who they are. The main character is the same as my last guy in my other story.


The Game of the Damned 

This happened in a dream of a dream...

I was walking... walking... along a road, it over looked a marina and there was many fishing ships, docked at the harbor. The roads were made of gravel and full of dips and bumps. The road was littered with mangled up car wrecks. They probably got two tired to clean it all up. Each wreck had it's own type of altar, or cross, for the person or persons who was lost during the crash. I was visiting an old friend who had just lost a family member. I always carried white flowers for any occasion. And I planned to give her a one.

I reached my friend's house where the funeral was being held, and I could tell the mood was dreary. As it should be at a funeral. My friend didn't look at me and just held her white rose tightly. Her Friend, whom was a friend of mine as well, had been the one who died. I hadn't seen the two in some time and it so it came to my surprise that she was the relative that was so lost.

"She was so young, how'd she go?" I asked. "Yes, she died on the road out side, the rocky road. She accidentally ran off the road, in her car. She said that there was a man in the road but the fishermen who saw it didn't see anyone there. There are lots of accidents down that road. She kept asking at the end, "Is he okay? Is he okay?" She replied.

Her words and the news troubled me.

"Goody bye, I was glad to see you again, even under the circumstances," She said as I waved two fingers in a half salute.

On the way home rains begun to pour. The dreary street added to my misery. My friend was dead, and my other friend was the saddest I'd ever seen her. She was usually so cheerful and so happy, a little bit of a ditz, and always a fun person. Today she was sad and depressed. She moped around and was serious like her friend usually was. If I didn't know better I'd swear one that was alive was the one that was dead. I saw a familiar looking white car wedged into the rocks and a cross next to the road. I stared at it as the wind blew my coat's collar into my face. The rain soaked me to the bone but I didn't care, I just stared blankly at the cross, and remembered the quiet, shy girl I once knew. As I begun to feel despair set in I placed a white rose next to the cross and continued on the road.

I continued on for what seemed forever, I begun to be worried, but you wouldn't be able to tell if you looked at me. It was pitch dark now, my white cloths stuck out like a soar thumb so I didn't worry about a car hitting me. The rain came down hard and at an angle so even if I had an umbrella it wouldn't have helped. I didn't like umbrellas, I figured getting wet every now and then couldn't hurt. All of a sudden I herd a bang and a car behind me swerved, it hit a bad dip in the road and bounced out of control. It looked like it would hit me so I dove out of the way into the dark. The car missed me and drove off, but I hit my head on something. I lay there for a short time, but I wasn't knocked out, I just lay there for a second, with my eyes closed. Things still hadn't sunk in about my friends and now I almost died myself. My eyes shot open, with the thought of my friend weeping over my death and her friend's on the same road. I couldn't be dead for her sake.

I just kept my eyes open so that I knew I was alive but I had no will to get up. I was sure I was lost, and the despair of today's events weighted me down, I couldn't tell if I was crying because of the rain. I figured I could lay here until morning. "I knew her," A voice said. I shot up like a bullet and dried my tears, my pride wouldn't let me lay down sobbing in front of someone. "Knew who?" I asked. "Your friend," an old fisherman said. He didn't look at me and his old baseball cap hid his eyes from me, but I could tell he had a sad look on his face. I quickly assumed he saw me at the funeral. "Even at the end she only thought of me..." he said as he slipped walked away into the darkness. I had no reason to follow, but his words confused me. I was still drying my tears when I noticed he was gone. My white hair stood up to the rain, It made me look distinguished but I wondered why a man of 19 had white hair.

"Hey here comes one!" a little girl's voice screamed with excitement.

"Where are all these people coming from?" I asked myself.

I turned to see two small girls sitting in a large dip in the middle of the road filled with water. The water reached their middle of their chest. A car was coming and my eyes shot open wide. I ran to them and put my hands out and screamed out stop. My bright cloths alerted the car and it skidded to a stop. The driver cursed us and continued on.

"Nice job, but to early," The older sister said standing up, she wiped off some dirt off of her. She was nearly as tall as I was, and her wet clothes where "nice".

"What?" Her looks distracted me.

"You jumped out to early. You're new, right I haven't seen you around, Hi" she said.

"Hey, uh? What's going on here?" I asked.

"You know how to play the game? Right?" the littler sister, said.

Every answer they gave made more questions. "Look I don't need this stress," I said and walked off.

I seemed to walk on and on and on. I soon remembered I had nowhere to go, to particular direction. I slowed down. But for some reason I kept on walking.

"Ok!" the little girl's voice sounded from up ahead.

"??? How'd they get up there?" I ran up there as I heard another car coming up. I screamed out and I waved my hands. The car drove around us. The girls stood up from their puddle.

"Hey! Stop it! You're doing that on purpose!" They screamed. Their screams blended together and rang through my conciseness.

"What? Should I not save you?" I asked and begun to back up.

"Go away! Stalker! Go away Jerk! You're not playing the game right!" They screamed again and again.

"What game!?!" I screamed, I turned and begun to ran, but I slipped right away.

"He... doesn't know about the game?" That last word seemed to echo through my mind, and they slipped away from my view...

Their screams blended into a light droning whine and I blacked out. I heard a bird calling out. My eyes shot open, It was morning, and the rain had stopped. Before me the two girls. Their faces in two rectangle frames. Resting in front of a cross beside the road. Behind it part of the dock had been broken. And an old rusted car wreck lay, half-submerged in the ocean.

I looked over to the road, and a huge puddle rested in the middle of the road. Perfect for the game, the game of the damned.

They had to disappear, into the darkness or from my plain of existence? I don't know. Now I'm not the smartest person but I seem to grasp a better understanding of things than most. So here's what I got form this dream... apparently the vengeful ghost who lost their lives in accidents along this road took out their hate on other drivers. They'd hide until a car comes, and then they'd jump out in front of these cars. The car would naturally swerve, in an attempt to avoid the person in the road, and get into an accident. This was the game, the prize, someone else feeling the pain you felt. That's what drove these people these Damned people.

I reached into my sleeve and pulled out a white rose. I tossed it up and it seemed to float midair before finally hitting the puddle. By the time it hit the water I was already walking away.

"She only thought of me. Of others... Even at her very end..." an old man's voice sounded off in the distance...


End file.
